


You're Not Alone

by 108am



Series: You're Not Alone [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Persons, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rain, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would not rest until his lover was home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing something other than JaeMin! This was actually kind of fun to write too, even though the ending kind of went off track from what I originally had in mind. ^^

Yunho paced around his living room, stopping once in a while to glance at the ticking clock with annoyance evident in his posture. It was nearly eleven, and outside it was pouring hard, but where _was_ that kid anyway?

Sighing heavily, he walked over to the wooden contemporary table in his living room, reaching for his cell phone that was laying there untouched for at least ten minutes since his last attempt to contact the boy. He went through his contact list, muttering soft curses to himself, before finally finding the person he was looking for. He listened impatiently, waiting for the call to make through, but when he received an unavailable message, he threw the phone at the couch in frustration.

He sighed again, running a hand through his thick, dark locks absentmindedly, trying to calm down. He wasn’t usually this irritated, but it was raining heavily outside and it was late, and _he_ was still not home yet. Yunho groaned softly when he felt the sinking feeling he had earlier returning. Walking over to the balcony, Yunho placed a hand on the glass door, and watched nervously as lightning flashed before him in quick intervals.

That did it.

He quickly retrieved his phone, grabbed his jacket and an umbrella, and promptly made his way out of the apartment. As he made his way down the stairs, he tried calling again, and sighed in relief when he heard a familiar timid voice answering.

“Yunho?”

“Changmin, thank god you’re alright.” He paused for a moment. “You are alright, aren’t you?”

“I need help, Yunho.” Changmin’s voice was quiet, and Yunho could make out the sound of the boy trying to shush something.

Yunho stopped at the base of the stairs, one hand was still grasping onto the railing tightly, his composure was once again a mess. “Where are you, what’s wrong?”

Changmin would not reveal his problem, only asking for Yunho to go to a certain place as soon as possible. Then he ended the call, leaving a perplexed Yunho worrying to death about the boy’s whereabouts again.

Dismissing the abruptly ended call, he started running out of the building and down the street, yelling out Changmin’s name loudly. The rain continued pouring heavily, and after a while, he was forced to slow his pace when the rain began obscuring his vision. He walked around for a few more minutes before he noticed a familiar figure in the distance, all huddled up against the side of a building.

He sprinted towards the figure and noticed the person’s head was slightly bent down. “Changmin?”

The boy looked up and smiled weakly when he saw Yunho. “Hi.”

Yunho twitched noticeably. “’Hi’? Is that all you have to say?”

Changmin shook his head and looked down meekly. He opened his jacket to reveal a frightened white kitten huddled close to his chest. “Can we take her home?”

Yunho wanted to get angry at Changmin for not calling him earlier, but the sight of the boy hugging the kitten close to him was too much for him to bear. He crouched down, moving the umbrella over the boy and kitten, and smiled softly. “Yeah, we can take her home.”

Changmin smiled and looked down at the kitten that was looking up at her savior with wide, curious eyes. He kissed her gently on the nose, an act that oddly made Yunho feel a little jealous, and whispered happily, “You don’t have to be alone anymore, Baby.”

As Changmin got up gently to make sure the kitten was safe from the rain, he was caught off guard when a light slap made contact with the back of his head. He whirled at Yunho with accusing eyes. “What was that for?”

Yunho placed a kiss on his young lover’s lips and ruffled his slightly damped hair lightheartedly. “For worrying me.”

Changmin smiled cheekily and placed a kiss on Yunho’s cheek. “Thanks for coming.”

Yunho started to pull the boy closer to him but the kitten had other plan. He turned away, scowling noticeably while the kitten continued to hiss at him menacingly. He casted a questioning look at Changmin when he heard him chuckling softly.

Changmin moved closer, wrapping one arm around Yunho’s left arm while the other cradled the silently fuming, jealous kitten. “It’s just the three of us together now.”

Sighing heavily, Yunho looked at the glaring kitten. He lightly flicked her on the forehead, earning himself another threatening hiss. “Don’t be greedy, I have to share him with you now.”

The kitten seemed to understand the message, turning her head away and cuddling closer to Changmin, almost as if she was flaunting this closeness at Yunho. Her provocation almost riled Yunho, but when he saw her yawning softly, he felt his heart softening at his new rival. He patted her gently on the head before wrapping an arm around Changmin’s shoulders. “Looks like we’re her family now.”

“Just the three of us,” Changmin repeated. He stopped walking for a moment. “It stopped raining.”

Yunho looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds were parting to reveal a bright full moon, as well as faintly twinkling stars that were emerging from their hiding places. Closing the umbrella, he turned his gaze to Changmin and their new roommate. “Come on, let’s go home now. All three of us.”


End file.
